


Delaying.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Switching, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Hiro knows that it's a good deal. And Nowaki is reasonable. It'll surely work out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Junjou Romantica/Egoist, Nowaki/Kamijou: Kamijou agreeing to do something "embarrassing" in exchange for being allowed to top - "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"_

**Title:** Delaying.  
**Fandom:** Junjyou Romantica.  
**Warnings:** Smut.  
**Characters/couples:** Nowaki/Hiroki, mentioned Usami/Misaki.  
**Summary:** Hiro knows that it's a good deal. And Nowaki is reasonable. It'll surely work out.  
**Rating:** NC17.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Junjou Romantica/Egoist, Nowaki/Kamijou: Kamijou agreeing to do something "embarrassing" in exchange for being allowed to top - "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"_

**Delaying.**

Hiroki nods to himself. It's a good deal, he knows it. And Nowaki is reasonable – well, at the very least he'll hear. And he will surely agree with his proposition. Or he'll make him agree.

It works for the two of them, after all!

Or something. Yeah. It totally works.

Hiroki curses when he realizes he's stuttering like one of his students, and he punches his bed to try and get control back. It won't help if he's a fucking sweaty mess when he asks his boyfriend if they can switch over when they have sex.

It's not even as if it was weird, he tells himself. Surely lots of people do that! Really, why should he be the only one to bottom?

*

Nowaki blinks, slow and confused and kind of barely awake. Hiroki has a moment of feeling guilty: Nowaki seems to be in the middle of having exams all the time, at times busier than even he has ever been, and he's kind of sure that the last time he saw Nowaki actually sleep more than those catnaps when exhaustion overcomes him was a little more than a week ago.

He squishes that moment ruthlessly, because it had been part of his plan to take Nowaki by surprise, make sure there was abso-fucking-lutely no way he'd had all his wits to him or Hiroki was sure that he was gonna get backburned.

“... itch?” Nowaki mumbles, voice still scratchy from lack of sleep.

Squish, squish.

“We'll go have dinner with Bakahiko and his boytoy and act all lovey-dovey in front of them IF you let me top!”

And he's blushing. Fuck, this is not the kind of conversation he should be having at all. Hiroki wonders, for the nth time since he met Nowaki, about the chances for someone as ruthless as him to become this pathetic moron when the idiot of Nowaki is involved.

The things Love makes you do, it almost makes him wish there was an anti-Cupid shot.

Of the 9mm kind.

Nowaki blinks again, pushing himself up with his forearms. Hiroki gives him his best glare, the one that sends most of his students running for their mommies in tears, and the jerk he has for a boyfriend doesn't even seem to find it threatening.

“Hiro-san, if you want to switch--”

“Yes or no!” He yells, upset and annoyed and barely resisting the urge to throttle him.

Nowaki blinks at him again, ever so slowly, making him bristle. Then, he shrugs and even smiles, fucking idiot, laying down on bed again.

“Sure, Hiro-san.”

 

*

“ACK.”

Misaki – the boytoy, feeds Nowaki's brain helpfully - almost falls to the floor.

“Idiot student, is that the way to greet your teacher who has come to visit?!”

And Hiro-san's voice glees out at the possibilities of further traumatizing a student. He's even glaring, full out devil-like personality out. It's certainly going to be an interesting night.

The boy stands up faster than anyone Nowaki has ever seen, quickly bowing several times in a row.

“NO! OF COURSE NOT KAMIJYOU-SENSEI! Here let me take your coat and do you want something to drink sensei the food will be ready soon please I'm sorry for the delay please come in Kamijyou-sensei!”

“Has Hiro-san always been that...”

“Crazy and evil genius?” Usami-san says, blowing a stream of smoke as he watches his boyfriend pretty much offering to rub Hiro-san's back if he should want to, Hiro-san basking in the attention. “Preeeeetty much, yeah. But.”

Nowaki turns to look towards Usami-san again. He's smiling, though he's not looking at him.

“But it's good to see him this happy.”

Nowaki smiles too, a little, and he thinks that perhaps this man is not bad at all, for all that he has been kind of jealous of him since he met Hiro-san.

Then again, he wouldn't have met Hiro-san if not for this man, so Nowaki decides that paybacks are in order.

“Hiro-san, stop scaring Misaki-kun like that, please.”

“You! Shut up! And you! More wine!”

“YES KAMIJYOU-SENSEI AS YOU SAY SENSEI PLEASE DON'T FAIL ME ON ACCOUNT OF THIS SENSEI!”

*

He shouldn't be this nervous. It's not, Hiroki tells himself, as if he had never had sex. He knows the process very well and, really, just because it's been years since the last time he topped anyone – stupid Bakahiko and even more stupid Nowaki, really – it doesn't mean he has forgotten. It's not...

Nowaki shifts a little, reaches with his long, calloused fingers to touch his forearms. “Do you want me to--”

Hiroki glares and kneels between Nowaki's legs, squeezes some lube on his fingers and hopes to every god in existance and more than a few fictional for him not to flush too much.

“Just shut up!”

So Nowaki does, just looking at him as Hiroki reaches between his legs, to the smooth skin behind his balls, then touching his hole. Nowaki just looks at him with dark, unpredictable eyes and Hiro does his best to look somewhere else but there's not much else where to focus, because if not he's staring at Nowaki's cock or the way his chest hitches when he pushes in with a finger, or the way his own forearm fletches and Nowaki is _so fucking tight..._

“Hiro-san...” Nowaki mutters, voice a little breathless like it usually gets when he's excited, a little wistful, a little needy. He so isn't a brat anymore, but Nowaki stretches and _moans_ at his finger stretching him, moans again when he pushes a second finger, licking at his lips.

Hiroki can't answer because his mouth has gone dry and he almost tastes sand when Nowaki reaches and curls his own fucking hand around his cock, stroking himself in time with the way his fingers are moving in his body. He should scold him for being this shameless, should tell him to stop. He should keep feeling the way his body yields to his fingers, the smooth _so tight and hot_ way his body squeezes around his fingers and _that's going to be his cock, in there._

He moans, too, and shivers, even before Nowaki opens his eyes to look at him, pupils dark and wide.

“Please, Hiro-san.”

Later, he'll be angry that he can still form full sentences when Hiroki feels as if he would die if he tried. Later he'll yell at him for being such an idiot, for making him feel like this. Now all he can do is moan and nod, squeeze some more lube to touch his own cock and then he's pushing against Nowaki and Nowaki's body is taking him in and...

“Hiro-san...”

_Shut up, shut up, shut up._

He clings to his self restraint with his fingernails, fighting the urge to just push and push and push until there's no way he and Nowaki can break apart ever again. He'll be horrified by his thoughts later, when Nowaki's heat isn't burning him whole, a bright burning flame that starts deep inside him and spreads.

Nowaki's hands touch his face, his legs wrap around his hips and he barely stops from barking his orders _not to move,_ dammit, because then Nowaki is kissing him and using his legs to pull him even closer and his control breaks again, like it always does with Nowaki and Hiroki can't quite care.

*

“Hiro-san?”

He grumbles, a little, embarrassed and tired and satisfied and kind of dreading what he's gonna have to do next time for this, because Hiroki knows that he's gonna want to feel his cock inside Nowaki's body again.

Nowaki says nothing for a moment, just hugs him, presses his smile against his shoulder. Hiroki kind of hates him a little for how much he doesn't hate him, for the way his chest seems to tighten with that hug. They've to get up, get cleaned.

Later.

“Hey, Hiro-san, you know?” Nowaki starts.

Hiroki grumbles again.

“Next time, you can just ask, when you want to switch,” Nowaki says, shrugging a little, his lips warm against his shoulder. “I don't mind. Not that I didn't like getting to know a little more Usami-san and Misaki-kun, of course. ”

It takes Hiroki a few seconds to get that into his brain.

He could have just...

“YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you tell me before!? To think we were all lovey-dovey like that in front of Bakahiko! He's going to hold that over my head forever! I WANT TO DIE!”

“Ah, Hiro-san, I don't think you want to die naked, do you?”

“GAH!”  



End file.
